Ta-Matoran
Ta-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Fire. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Ta-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Ta-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic warmer climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking a regional foothold in Metru Nui and in the volcanic regions of the Southern Matoran Universe. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Ta-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Ta-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Ta-Matoran populace of Metru Nui was known to have come into conflict with their Po-Matoran neighbors, following the unlawful sinking of several supply barges bound for the Furnaces of Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale war, the Ta-Matoran populace became key proponents in the Metru Nui Civil War. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Ta-Matoran are known to be an ardent and industrious tribe who put unbridled passion into everything they create. Often proving to be the most militaristic of Matoran breeds, Ta-Matoran have been accused of being arrogant and quick to anger over the long history of the Matoran Universe. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Fire Energy, Ta-Matoran possess a natural affinity towards warmer climates. As such, with both a degree of natural competency in mathematics and resistance to extreme heat, the profession of Mask Making and crafting often suit Ta-Matoran. Typically, Ta-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in crimson armor, usually complimented by secondary shades of yellow, orange, or black. Known Ta-Matoran *Alazar - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Arvos *Att *Balta *Baltra *Brok - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Dagro *Detras - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Dume - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Forsk - Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Galek - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Harma - Deceased *Haru - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Heehvan - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Inrye *Iolan - Deceased *Iyfugi - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Kazaat - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Lanous - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Lhikan - Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Mantle - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Moa *Myabrak *Norik - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Outo - Deceased *Pauto *Raskon *Sarda *Shard - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Soldon - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Tura *Ulex - Deceased *Vearanax - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Vakama - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Vilnius - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Vultraz - Formerly; Transformed into a Shadow Matoran *Zenta Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran